just an old friend
by bolt fan 21
Summary: while searching for Mittens , Bolt runs into a former co-worker from his first television show " Wonder mutt". Bolt also learns more about his past from his old friend.
1. Chapter 1: Bolt's second biggest fan!

Just an old friend. By Bolt fan 21.

Author's note: this takes place during the the scene where Bolt and Rhino go to the animal shelter to rescue mittens.

Chapter one: Bolt's second biggest fan.

After helping Rhino distract the guard ; Bolt went in the cat section of the animal shelter to look for Mittens. Bolt thought he had Mittens' scent ; when he was stopped by a small ,but very high pitched voice."Bolt , is that you?" said the voice. Bolt looked around to find that the source of the voice was in fact a hyperactive orange tabby kitten. "Yes, I'm Bolt. Who are you". Bolt said to the overly excited kitten who was starting to remind him a lot of Rhino.

" I'm Lightning, I'm your biggest fan". Lightning said excitedly.

"Okay Lightning, it's really nice to meet you , but I've got to go".

Bolt said before getting cut of by lightning once more. " wait! Maybe I can help you". Lightning said reaching one paw out of the cadge to stop Bolt. " Okay, what's the catch?" Bolt said with a deeply annoyed sigh. "I'll help you if! You help me find a family."Lightning said reaching one paw out to shake paws. Bolt rolled his eye at the young kitten in annoyance. " Okay, we have a deal." bolt said letting Lightning out of his cadge. The two of them shook paws in agreement.

"Now Lightning, I need you to help me find my friend mittens". Bolt said stopping Lightning with one paw. "Okay, no problem, I know this place like the back of my paw". Lightning said with a smile. " in other words, we're doomed." bolt thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

Chapter 2: Angel.

After Lightning had shown Bolt almost every cat in the shelter, they were stopped yet again.

" Bolt, is it really you?" Said a rather familiar female voice. " Angel, what are you doing here?" Bolt said to the white cat. "Long story short, I was replaced by a younger actor and wound up here." Angel said with a chuckle. " The real question is , what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hollywood?" Angel asked Bolt. " I got lost , looking for Penny". Bolt said , embarrassedly. Angel chuckled. " You really haven't changed a bit , have you"? Angel said as Bolt let her out of the cage. " What do you mean Angel"? Said a rather confused Lightning. "I knew Bolt before he could jump over helicopters,or melt stuff with his heat vision". Angel told Lightning. " Who is this cat anyways Bolt"? Lightning asked Bolt . " She's just an old friend". Bolt told Lightning , with a chuckle. " Just an old friend? Try the person who taught bolt every thing he knows." Angel said in an irritated voice. " Like what "? lightning asked Angel sceptically. " You know how bolt has a super bark?" Angel asked Lightning, and Lightning nodded in agreement. " Well , I taught him that when he was just a puppy." Angel told Lightning proudly. " Is that true Bolt?" Lightning asked Bolt. " Yes Lightning , it's true." Bolt said to an awestruck Lightning. " What else did you teach him Angel"? Lightning asked Angel. " Well Lightning, to tell you that, we have to go back a while." Angel said. " How long?" Asked Lightning. " About, Five years." Angel replied.


	3. Chapter 3: From Wonder Mutt , to Bolt

Chapter 3: From Wonder Mutt, to Bolt.

" It all started one sunny Tuesday morning , I was sitting in my trailer,when Penny walked in with a suspicious looking animal carrier." Said angel. " I looked at Penny and said " Yeah you're here, did you bring me any food?" Angel said in her best kitten voice. " Much to my dismay, Penny said, " Hey Angel , I brought you a new friend", let's just say I wasn't really all that excited about getting a co-star". Said Angel , in a voice that actually sounded a little like penny. " Any ways , penny took bolt out of the carrier , and said " This is your new co-star bolt"! Angel said in the same exact voice. " Any ways, I took Bolt in, and taught him a few tricks for the show". Angel said , before Lightning cut her off again. " What kind of tricks"? Lightning asked Angel. " You know , the super bark , zoom zoom, stuff like that." Angel told Lightning. " Really"? Lightning asked Angel. " Yup , it saved the trainers the trouble of training him themselves." Angel said, and Lightning giggled . "Any ways, since Bolt's character was such a hit on our show " Super Cat and Wonder Mutt" ; he got his own spin-off series "the Wonder Mutt hour"! Angel said; receiving yet another chuckle from Lightning. " While the Wonder Mutt TV show continued to do great ; my TV Show's rating went from Ten stars , to One star , in just two weeks".Angel said sadly. " Anyways , my TV show got the boot, and I was adopted by one of the writers on my show." Said Angel. " My new owner and I moved here a year later; three years later, he found out that his fiancé was extremely allergic to cats". Said Angel , sounding sadder than before. " So he dumped me here , and moved on with his life ". Said Angel with a sigh. " Any ways that's pretty much the whole story Lightning". Angel told Lightning.

Author's note : I would like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed " just an old friend" so far. I will try to get the last one or two chapters up tonight or tomorrow. Keep an eye out to the exciting conclusion coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: together again!

Chapter 4: Together again

" So you and Bolt had a TV show together Five years ago"? Lightning asked Angel , with an awestruck look on his face. " Yup, it was the most watched TV show in America for Five months in a row". Angel told Lightning proudly. " If you guys don't mind , I would like to get back to looking for my friend Mittens". Bolt said sounding rather annoyed. " Oh yeah , I forgot". Lightning said. " So , Bolt , what does Mittens look like"? Angel asked Bolt. " She's mostly black , but she has a white chest , and white paws". Bolt told Angel. " I know which cage she's in, follow me". Angel said , motioning for me and Lightning to follow her. So Angel led Bolt, and Lightning to the cage where Mittens was being held captive. " Mittens , there you are"! Bolt said to mittens. "Bolt , how did you get here"? Mittens ask Bolt. "Rhino let me out of the truck". Bolt said opening Mittens' cage. " You didn't have to come all the way back here for me". Mittens said with a smile. "Of course I did, we had a deal remember"? Bolt said with a laugh. " Well, let's go find Rhino and get out of here". Mittens said , heading for the door. " We had a deal too Bolt, remember"? Lightning said , sounding rather irritated. "Okay Lightning, you can come with us to find Rhino, then we'll see about you finding a family". Bolt told Lightning. "Okay, that would be great"! Lightning said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So long, and thanks for all the fun!

After Bolt , Mittens, Lightning , and Angel found Rhino, they had to figure out what to do with Lightning. "Let's just take him with us". Said bolt. " No"! Mittens yelled. Bolt, Rhino, Angel , and lightning all turned to glare at Mittens. "What I meant was , Lightning needs a real family , and we just can't be the kind of family Lightning needs". Said Mittens. " Someone's coming ,Hide! " Bolt said diving into a near by cadge, and Rhino and Mittens followed. Angel and Lightning jumped into another cadge. " Let's see, I'll take the orange one ,and the white one". Someone said pointing to Lightning and Angel. "Okay , you'll need to sign some forms before you can take them home". Said one of the workers. So the two people left, and the five friends were alone once more. "Congratulations kid! You finally got the family you've always wanted". Bolt said to a sad looking Lightning. " What's wrong Lightning? This should be the happiest day of your life". Bolt ask Lightning. "I know I should be happy , but part of me wants to go with you , Rhino , and Mittens". Lightning told bolt. " I think you should go with Angel and her new owner, he seems really nice. Plus you might not get another opportunity like this". Bolt told Lightning with a smile. " I think I will Bolt,thanks for everything". Lightning said with a smile. " You're welcome Lightning, take care of yourself kid". Bolt said ,patting Lightning on the back."I will Bolt, and I'll take care of Angel too". Lightning said , and they all laughed. " Bye Angel, I'm so glad I got to see you again". Bolt said to Angel. "It's good to see you too Bolt, I'll miss you". Angel said , hugging Bolt. So the five friends said their good byes, and Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino left. The trio managed to get a ride on a mobile home. After they were on board, Bolt and Mittens, had a talk. " What's wrong Bolt"? Mittens ask Bolt. "I don't know, I just feel bad about leaving Lightning". Bolt told Mittens. " Did you see how happy he looked with his new owner? He'll be fine". Mittens told Bolt. " Your probably right Mittens, the kid will be fine". Bolt told Mittens. So the three animals settled in to go to sleep. " You did the right thing Bolt, i'm really proud of you". Mittens said to Bolt.

The end.

Author's note: I would like to thank eveyone who read " Just an old friend". I think my next one will be a Psych and National treasure crossover , so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
